Roadside help
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Nick's car breaks down on the side of the road.  Who comes to help?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it all to hell," Nick growled hitting his hands on the steering wheel, fighting the urge to run his fingers through his hair.

Flicking on the hazard lights he waited for the few cars to go by that were in the lane next to where his car was sitting on the side of the road. If it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't find any hicks to swindle in this god forsaken hot state, now this. He was just cruising down the highway and the engine started smoking. So pulling off to the side of the road is where he currently was now.

Opening the hood of the pearl white car, he coughed as a puff of smoke came up out from the engine. Looking under the hood didn't do him much good since he didn't know much more than how to check the oil and add gas to it. With a sigh he pulled out his cell phone, growling again and spitting on the ground.

"Why the fuck doesn't it surprise me that I don't have a goddamn signal?"

The temperature was already climbing and the last place that he remembered seeing was at least six miles away. There also wasn't many people on the road, most of them just passed fast, not even glancing his way.

"What ever happened to Southern Hospitality or what ever," He said in a overly fake accent, kicking at the ground with one loafer incased foot.

Hearing a car coming up the road he seriously considered flipping them off, just for the hell of it. Until he realized that the noise was slowing down and there was a crunch of gravel. Moving from around the hood of his car, he saw a dark blue pick up truck and a second later the engine cut off.

The door of the new vehicle opened and out stepped a younger male, Nick guessed about 24 or so. Dark jeans and a yellow shirt with a logo that said 'Bull Shifters' with an odd design adorned the male. A blue and white baseball cap with a tow truck on it was over his hair, which as he moved a bit closer Nick could see was a light brown.

"Do you need some help sir?" The males southern voice called out as he got to the end of Nick's car.

Biting back a sarcastic remark, Nick just nodded his head. "Yea, the damned thing just started smoking," He made a gesture at said car.

"Well I guess it's lucky I happened along, seeing as I'm one of the best mechanics around here, not to toot my own horn or nothin," He smiled, adjusting his hat.

As the male moved around him he noticed the tattoo that covered the top half of the males right arm. Looking under the hood the male bent slightly, looking at the still slightly smoking engine. Nick couldn't help but admire the view that the man presented to him. The con-man was never one to let gender or much of anything define what he took to bed and the new male was sure a nice specimen.

"Name's Ellis, by the way," The male said, making Nick jump a little.

"Nick,"

"Nice to meet yew Nick, even if it's not under the greatest of conditions,"

"So any idea what's wrong with the car?"

Ellis stood up straight and clapped his hands together. "Jus the thermostat,"

"You might as well be speaking French right now, I don't speak car, does it need to go to a shop?" Nick tried not to cringe at the thought, he really didn't want to be stuck where ever the repair shop might be.

"Nah, I just need to go get the part and I can fix it right here,"

"Really?"

Ellis just gave a sharp nod with a smile. "And you can either wait here or come with me, I know my truck isn't as nice as your beauty, but she gets you from point A to point B,"

"I'd rather not bake on the side of the road thanks,"

"Then just grab what you need and lock 'er up," He said, closing the hood.

Since Nick had his wallet still in his back pocket so he just clicked the little button on the remote and the doors locked.

"All ready," Nick said.

"Then lets go," Ellis said, heading to his truck.

For the short walk Nick couldn't help but watch the male, there was just something about him, that made Nick want the male under him. Opening the heavy door of the truck Nick a little surprised at how clean the inside of it was. Getting in he closed the door, shifting his arm bumping lightly into Ellis's.

"Sorry," The younger male said with a smile, getting his seat belt on.

"It's alright,"

Ellis started the truck it rumbling gently as Nick pulled his own seat belt across his chest and clicked it into place.

"Is it far to the place?" Nick asked, as Ellis fiddled with the radio a bit.

"Just up the road a piece," Ellis smiled as he settled on a station. "No worries you'll be on your way and rid of me soon enough,"

"That's not what I want, I mean what I meant," He said, looking out the window, feeling embarrassed with himself.

Ellis chuckled lightly as he flicked on the ac in the car. As the cool air hit Nick's skin he shivered lightly but felt relaxed as it cooled him down.

It turned out just down the road a piece turned out to be a near twenty minute drive before Ellis turned into the place.

"I am really glad that you came along," Nick said, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Hmm?" Ellis said, looking at him.

"Well I would have had to walk here or the six miles back from where I was," He said, opening the door.

"Don't ya'll have a cell phone?" Ellis asked when they were headed into the place.

"No signal," Nick answered.

Ellis nodded and slipped into mechanic mode as he looked around for the part he needed and any thing else. About fifteen minutes later and only about thirty dollars out of Nick's pocket, they were back headed to Nick's car.

The whole way back Nick listened as Ellis talked about everything from a friend of his named Keith to his mom.

"And the doctors were calling other doctors since most of them had never seen burns on top of existing burns," Ellis finished as he swung his car around and pulled back behind Nick's car.

"He sounds," Nick wasn't sure how to finish his thought with out sounding rude. Sure he normally wouldn't care about insulting people, but Ellis was going to fix his car and he really didn't want to make him mad.

"You can go ahead and say it, he sounds like an idiot we all know it," Ellis laughed and got out of the car, grabbing the bag.

"I was trying to be nice," Nick said, following him.

"Well thank ya, I'll have to tell him that someone was trying to spare his feelin's with out ever meetin him,"

Nick just kind of shrugged as Ellis headed over to his car. "You wanna pop the hood fer me?"

"Oh, I guess that would help huh?" Nick said, feeling foolish again.

Unlocking the door he pulled the little handle till he heard the deep thunk as the hood opened. Ellis opened it and propped it open and grabbed a tool out of the bag and got started. He was working for about ten minutes when he stood up and stripped off his shirt and tossed it over the raised hood.

"Damn it's a scorcher out here," Ellis said, replacing his hat.

"I really can't thank you enough, you were actually the first and only person that even looked my way," Nick said, watching the muscles in Ellis's back work.

"It's just the world we live in, but I would rather try and help then just think that someone else would help," Ellis said.

It was only about ten more minutes when Ellis straitened again and turned to Nick and smiled.

"Well she's all done, if you want to give it a try,"

Nick nodded, trying not to look too disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spend more time with the male. He slipped in the car and pushed the key in the ignition, turning it and it started with a purr. Stepping out he looked at the engine with Ellis then at the male as he smiled.

"Looks like everything's working properly now," Ellis said closing the hood after moving his shirt.

"I really can't thank you enough, how much do I owe you?"

Ellis smiled and put his hand flat on the hood, his shirt between the metal and his hand. "How about you come back to my place for some dinner and then we can talk about prices?"

Nick was a little taken back but let a smirk grace his lips none the less as he stepped forward in front of the younger male.

"I think that can be arranged," Nick ran his fingers up Ellis's chest.

"Good," Ellis moved his hand to the back of Nick's neck and pulled their lips together.

Nick shuddered lightly with pleasure as Ellis's tongue pried his lips open and rubbed Nick's tongue with his own. They stayed like that a few minutes before Nick pulled back with a smirk.

"Do we have to eat dinner first?" Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"It's negotiable,"

~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~

Well random is as random does. This kinda came from tonight after me and my bf picked up his mom from work. Her headlight went out (the other one was already out) and we were on the side of the road and it just popped. The whole thermostat thing came from when her's did go out not to long ago.

And the down the road a piece thing, actually happened to me too lol. When me, my mom and dad, and my aunt went to Tennessee my uncle there told us something was "just down the road a piece" and it turned out being like….. 20 miles or something like that.

Valve owns the boys ^^ Even though I do now own the passing and the sacrifice. And road house and youngblood :3


	2. Chapter 2

The radio played softly as Nick followed Ellis's truck to where ever the younger man's place happened to be. They had already passed the auto shop and were getting to another part of the town, then out of it. For the most part it was all just a straight shot, until Ellis made a right turn on to a dirt road. About another ten minute drive and Ellis pulled into what Nick was supposed to be a drive way. Pulling in next to him, Nick parked the car and got out of it and locked it. Moving around to the driver side of the other's truck, just as said male hopped out, smiling over at Nick.

"Welcome to my house," He said, sweeping his arm towards it.

Nick's green eyes spanned over the place, nodding a little in approval of it. It looked like a single floored house that had an attic and Nick could guess a basement. The front porch ran all along the front and right side of it, with a white railing. A giant tree was off to the left of the house with a swing attached to one of the massive branches. There were a few shrubs that ran along the railing.

"Nice place," Nick said.

"Thanks, but I do believe you didn't come here to check out my place of living," Ellis said with a smirk.

With a smirk of his own Nick turned to Ellis. "Well I do believe you're right,"

"Well then lets see if you can negotiate out of eating dinner first," The male winked and walked to the house, up the few stairs and unlocked the front door.

Following behind him, Nick moved into the house and kicked his shoes off by the door just like Ellis did, the younger also taking off his hat. Grabbing the other to him, he pressed his lips to Ellis's, slipping his tongue against his. Shutting the door Nick turned them and pressed the younger to it, moving his hands up under his shirt, grasping his hips. Breaking the kiss he pressed his lips roughly against Ellis's jaw line till he got to his neck. Licking the skin lightly, he reveled in the salty taste that clung to his skin.

"Yer darn good at this negotiating thing," Ellis moaned as Nick's teeth sunk gently into the skin of his neck.

A small chuckle sounded from deep inside Nick's throat as he sucked at the skin and moved his hands up. Another moan made it's way out of Ellis's lips as Nicks thumbs found purchase on his nipples. Nick's mouth moved away from the southerners neck, pausing a moment to admire the darkening mark. Pushing his hands up further, Nick pushed the shirt off of Ellis and tossed it to the side.

"So do you still want dinner first?" Nick asked, kissing at the skin of the others chest.

"A-ah think it could wait fer a few," He said, arching slightly as Nick took one of his nipples into his mouth.

"You sure, I wouldn't want you to go hungry," Nick moved to the other perked up bud, lavishing it with his tongue before nipping it lightly.

"Nick," Ellis whined a little as his lips moved over his abs.

"Yes?" Nick straightened back up, looking into Ellis's eyes.

"Would you like to see my bedroom?" He asked, kissing Nick hard for a moment.

"I'd love to," Nick smirked against his lips.

Pushing Nick away a little he grabbed his hand and moved him to a room at the back of the house. Walking in Nick was a little shocked to see one whole wall nothing but windows, but when his arms were full of Ellis's again, he let the thought go. The southerners hands made their way to the buttons of Nick's shirt. A small seductive growl sounded from Ellis's lips as Nick's chest and stomach were revealed. Pushing the soft fabric off the other's shoulders, Ellis's hands made their way into Nick's chest hair. Letting his nails scratch the skin and hair lightly he licked his lips a little.

"Like that or something?" Nick asked, pulling the hicks hips into his own.

"I find nice chest hair sexy," Ellis said, mumbling just a little.

"Nice?" Nick asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well not like all scraggly and things like that,"

Nick just nodded a little and kissed Ellis again, rotating his hips into the younger males a little roughly. More moans were pulled from Ellis as Nick kept up the motion, his fingers curling over Nick's chest. Moving his hands to the front of Ellis's jeans, undoing them and pushing them and his underwear down. Ellis's cock bobbed down a bit then spung back up, as the materials were pushed down. Toeing the socks off his feet, Ellis moved out of the puddle of denim and cotton.

Wrapping his hand around Ellis's intimate flesh they both made a small moaning noise.

"Yer good at this," Ellis gasped as Nick turned him around and pulled him against him.

"I've been around the block a time or two," Nick said into Ellis's ear as his hand kept moving on his cock.

"Sure it is block not cock," Ellis mumbled then moaned loud as Nick bit over the hickey from before.

"Such a mouth on you,"

"Would you like to see what else it can do?"

A shudder of pleasure at those words made its way fully down Nick's spine as he let the younger man go. Turning, Ellis made quick work of Nick's pants and underwear, the elder stepping out of them and his socks. Sliding down to his knees, Ellis looked up at Nick as he took his cock into his mouth. Nick's eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head as Ellis' took him deeper.

"God damn El," Nick moaned, wrapping his fingers in the others curls.

Ellis held onto Nick's hips as he moved his mouth over Nick's cock, humming deep in his throat as he did so. The slight vibration's over him made Nick cuss lightly as Ellis started moving a little faster. Feeling himself getting close, he pulled Ellis off him and up off his knee's kissing him. Moving them to the bed Nick let go of him and pushed him onto the mattress. Ellis moved up so his head was on the pillows and reached into the bedside table and tossed a bottle to Nick.

"How ready or not are you?" Nick inquired.

A hot blush made it's way onto Ellis's cheeks. "I'll be fine,"

Nick nodded and licked his lips lightly, uncapping the lube and readying himself. Tossing the bottle back in the nightstand after closing it, he moved between Ellis's legs, pulling them up over his arms. Teasing him a few times with just the very tip of his cock, Nick shivered listening to the male moan. Pressing just the head in, Ellis made a small face of discomfort, that smoothed out as Nick moved in and out slowly.

"Ahhh, Fuck Nick," Ellis moaned, shoving his hands under his pillows.

"Does my cock feel good?" Nick asked, moving further into the delicious heat that was all Ellis.

"So fucking good,"

As he pressed further into Ellis, Nick's moans matched the younger mans. When he was fully in he leaned down and kissed him for a quick second, spreading the males legs more apart. Leaning up slightly, he started moving in and out, moaning at how Ellis's inner muscles tightened over him.

"Hold hell, Ellis," Nick panted as he started moving faster into the willing body under him.

"Nick, Oh Nick,"

Both their moans grew louder as Nick moved even faster, their hips slamming together over and over.

"Do you want me to touch myself?" Ellis asked seductively, his back arching a little off the mattress.

"Fuck, yes," Nick moaned.

Ellis's right hand moved out from under the pillow and wrapped it's self around his cock, starting to pump it. Watching the show that the younger male put on for him, made Nick's moans elevate.

"Oh, Nick," Ellis's voice came out in a husky whine.

"Come for me El, come for me," Nick panted, moving faster.

Moaning louder, Ellis's hand moved faster over himself, getting closer with each pump.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ellis panted in a mantra as he came over his stomach.

As Ellis's muscles contracted over him, Nick's body gave a great shudder as he felt all his muscles start to lock slightly. Only a half dozen more thrusts later and he came himself with a loud roar-esk moan. His body started to relax as he near collapsed on top of Ellis, panting slightly.

"Hot damn that was good," Ellis said, wrapping his arms around Nick's next.

"Sure was fireball," Nick smirked and pressed his lips to Ellis's.

Their lips pressed against each others, moving in sync till Nick's cock slipped out of Ellis, making both men moan a little.

"Where's a towel or something?" Nick asked, tapping Ellis's nose with his own.

"Across the hall, there's the bathroom and there is a closet in there that has towels in it,"

Nick nodded and kissed the male quickly and got up and made his way to the bathroom. Coming back with the dark red towel, Nick cleaned them both up and tossed the thing in the hamper. Ellis stood as Nick did and pulled him close for a moment, kissing him then moving away and grabbing his pants.

"So how does some beef stroganoff sound?" Ellis asked as he pulled the pants on.

"Sounds damn good," Nick smiled.

Ellis smiled brightly and nodded, heading out of the room and could be heard a few seconds later in the kitchen. After Nick was fully dressed, he made his way to where the sounds were coming from. More shock was on his face at the size and all over look of the kitchen. It was kitchy in a good way and at the same time had signs that it was a single males kitchen.

"How did you ever find a place this amazing?" Nick asked, sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"I built it," The southerner said proudly as he sliced up the beef.

"You built this place?" Nick said, his jaw dropping lightly.

"Yep, had some help from my pals Keith, Dave and my pa, god rest his soul,"

"That's just amazing,"

"Yer welcome to take a look around, this is going to take me a bit,"

"I might just do that," Nick said standing up and going to look around.

Besides the bedroom and bathroom there was another bedroom that was a bit less furnished than the other, big none the less. There was a small study looking thing with a nice redwood desk, that Nick supposed Ellis built as well. In the front room Nick was speechless at just the bit of cleanliness and order of everything. In the hall he found the door the lead to the attic but he didn't feel much like looking around up there. Not that there would BE much of anything anyway. When he finally made his way back to the kitchen Ellis was pouring a couple off glasses of what looked like tea.

"Would you like some?" He asked with a smile.

"I'd love some," Nick smiled and took the glass. "The food smells really good,"

"Thanks, it's my momma's recipe," He smiled and took a drink of the sweet liquid.

Nick nodded and took his own drink, trying to stop the moan from bubbling out at how good it was. "Your house is amazing,"

"Thanks," Ellis blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I built it here since it's just on the edge of my momma's land,"

"She must own a lot of land,"

Ellis nodded and mumbled off a number that made Nick's eyes pop just a little.

"Wow, so does she know you help random strangers that have broken down cars and take them home to have your way with them?"

"Ah don't do that with every person ah help and ah believe it was yew had yer way with me,"

Nick chuckled. "That sounds about right,"

"Since ah can feel this thing yew left on my neck, ah'm not sure ah want to know what it looks like," He said, putting his tea down

Nick looked at it and chuckled a bit, before leaning forward and kissing the skin lightly, making Ellis gasp a little.

"I think it looks sexy," Nick licked the spot, putting his glass down as well.

"Oh stop that yew," He said holding Nick's shoulders.

"What if I don't want to?" He challenged.

"Ah dunno,"

Nick smirked and nipped the skin before pulling back and grabbing his glass of tea, taking a drink as he moved to sit at the table. Ellis blushed more and mumbled something like 'sexy beast' and sat down with his tea as well. They idle-y talked as the food bubbled on the stove, Ellis getting up every once an a while to stir it. When he got up again to boil some water, he also started making the noodle dough. The elder was starting to become enamored with how well the hick could take care of himself. Shaking his head though, he tried telling himself to stop, this was a once time thing.

It didn't take to long to cook the noodles and soon enough a semi large bowl of the food was sitting in front of him.

"Dig in," Ellis smiled and started eating his own.

"Thanks," Nick smiled and took a bite, the creamy texture, sharp taste of the sour cream and boldness of the meat, blossoming on his tounge; while the homemade noodles made it all the better. "This is beyond amazing,"

"Thanks," Ellis smiled more.

As they ate Ellis talked more about his life and Nick felt a little jealous about how much the kid had, even though until he was about 17 they didn't have much money. Nick's life was completely the opposite. When he was growing up his parents gave him everything he wanted to make up for them not being there. His mom was a social butterfly and his dad was always away on 'business'. Even Nick only being 7 he knew his dad was cheating on his mom, but she didn't give a damn. As long as she was stocked to the teeth in diamonds and gold, he could fuck half the country if he wished.

When he was finally old enough to move out he did so, with a big pile of money from all the things he asked for from his parents, then sold. Some of it he was smart with a put into good stocks and a few bonds. A few of the bonds he would be able to access in about a year and each were worth over 500 thousand dollars a piece. If he remembered there were eight of those.

There was always one thing that he did want though and looking at Ellis he could see what it was. To be loved and it scared him something fierce.

When Ellis got up and was getting them more, Nick suddenly wanted this to be permanent. He wanted to come home from where ever it was he got work and be greeted with a smile and a kiss. Desperately he wanted to wake up next to the younger male and kiss him awake and they fuck, no make love, before they get off to their jobs. A deep want to sit nights out on the porch, on a swing built for two and drink tea and hold each other. To sit at the desk and work on something as Ellis comes in and tries to distract him, soon after starting succeeding. Meeting the crazy friends of his and making them his friends too, getting to joke about them being idiots. Even worse meeting the kids mom and getting threatened not to break her baby's heart.

"You ok Nick?" Ellis asked, setting the bowl down in front of him.

"Yea, just thinking," Nick half smiled, trying to make those wants go away, this was a one night stand. That was that.

"Oh, I get cha," And he was off talking about something else.

When they were done eating, Nick slowly put his shoes on trying to spend as much time with the younger as he could.

"Well I think my payment for your services has been paid in full," Nick smiled as they were standing on the porch.

"And then some," Ellis half smiled.

"Well it's been fun," Nick said.

Ellis nodded and pulled Nick to him, kissing him deeply for a few moments. Nick wrapped his arms tight around the younger males waist, holding onto him for as long as he could.

"If you're ever round these parts again, give a holler if you can find the place," Ellis said, when they broke apart.

"Will do," Nick said and turned to head off the porch.

He was at the bottom of them when Ellis headed back in, closing the door with a small click as it swung shut.

Unlocking his car, he got in and shut it with a sigh, looking around at the house and yard his eyes lingering on the swing. Another sudden image of a slightly older him fixing up the knee of a young male, that looked the spitting image of a young Ellis. The younger male next to him, holding a small girl with jet black hair and green eyes in his arms. Putting the key in the ignition he turned it till it clicked once, then back off. He repeated his action a few more times before pulling the key out and getting back out of the car.

Heading back up onto the porch he shoved the keys in his pocket and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a slightly red eyed Ellis, who looked a bit confused.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes,"

"What?" He asked, stepping out and looking over to the car.

Nick pulled Ellis's chin towards him and kissed him deeply, pulling him flush against him.

"I don't want this to be the last time I ever see you,"

"Thank god," Ellis said, his voice caught in a sob as he kissed Nick again.

Nick pushed Ellis gently into the house, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes and socks once more. The southerner pulled Nick back to his room and pulled his shirt off again and tossed it some where. Lying down on the bed, Nick pulled Ellis into his arms and kissed him again and again as the sun started setting.

"Ah'm so glad yew came back," Ellis said softly, holding the side of Nick's neck lightly.

"So am I Ellis, so am I," Nick said, pulling their lips together once more.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Yay another random idea.

Started as just wanting to get the smut scene done and BAM, my mind took it else were. ^^

I hope you enjoy this update

Valve owns.


End file.
